The overall objective of this INIA core is to continue to provide robust microarray analysis and informatics capabilities to INIA researchers. During the previous grant period, the INIA Microarray Core at UT Austin enabled the generation of large amounts of microarray data from INIA labs. In the next period, although we plan to generate microarray data, the emphasis of the Core will extend to carrying out novel analyses of consolidated datasets. At the same time we will enhance our microarray capabilities by enabling novel types of microarray profiling experiments such as microRNA (miRNA) profiling and chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChlP-chip) data analysis. The activities of this proposed INIA Core will include updating of our relational microarray database, the Longhorn Array Database (LAD), to accommodate these novel kinds of experimental platforms and datasets, and most importantly, developing completely new analysis capabilities that are not possible with the web browser model that is used by LAD. miRNAs provide a novel mechanism for changing function by changing the levels of brain proteins and we will enable INIA investigators to carry out pioneering neurobiological studies in this area. miRNAs have been shown to be important in post-transcriptionally regulating gene expression in cancer and miRNA profiling is likely to be valuable for understanding INIA models of excessive alcohol consumption. This core will give INIA researchers free access to the analyses tools for DNA microarray data that we have developed and are developing by making these accessible from a web browser. For example, generalized singular value decomposition (GSVD) and pseudoinverse projection, allow construction of predictive models from DNA microarray data. This website will enable researchers without in-depth expertise in mathematics and computer programming to concentrate on the scientific questions they set out to answer by analyzing cDNA, miRNA and oligonucleotide microarray data.